Some Will Change
by NothingThere2Hurt
Summary: R. and L are working in tokyo, when R.'s gf Tabby wants to meet up at the park. When they get there, something goes terribly wrong! A secret is told, a life is taken, and a heart is broken. Will it be mended?
1. Chapter 1

The insomniac held his posture in his chair just as he had been for the past few hours. The only thing that showed he was awake was the motions of his hands unwrapping another Hershey's kiss and him lifting his thumb up to his mouth to bite it --- his trademark.

Raito Yagami sighed, clicking the mouse for the bazillionth time that night. He was tired and wore out; his wrist hurt, his head hurt, and his stomach was growling. He swayed his head from side to side, boredom consuming him and his entire being. Ryuuzaki reached up and, like a frog flicks it's tongue at a fly, smacked Raito's head.

"Stop it. You keep moving in the way and decreasing my concentration by 8 percent." The hyperglycemic commanded. Raito grabbed the back of his head.

"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked. "We've been here all night and I'm very irritable. You better stop while you're ahead."

"You're as bitchy as your girlfriend. Shut up."

Raito looked taken aback. Tabby wasn't _that _bad… or was he talking about Misa? He pushed the thought from his head and sighed once again, scrolling down in a window. After scrolling through a half jail full of criminals, his cell rang. L picked it up and flipped it open, clicking 'accept'.

"What is it?" He asked, holding the cell to his ear with his shoulder, fiddling with another Hershey's kiss.

"Ryuuzaki, lemme talk to Raito." Tabitha sighed from the other end.

"OK." L giggled, handing the phone to Raito. He put the phone up to his ear and smiled slightly.

"Hey. What's up?" Raito asked.

"I was just wondering when you were coming home." Tabitha replied, sounding partially disappointed. "I miss you so bad! I want to see you…"

"I wanna see you, too." He responded, leaning back in his chair. L glared at him as the younger teen grew more concerned with his lover than his job. As Raito turned from the computer, L took the cursor and continued his investigation. "I don't know when I can come home, though. I'm sorry."

"Awww! Raito." The fourteen year old whined, leaning against her wall and playing with her stockings. "Well… do you think we can meet up sometime?"

"I don't see why not…" He answered slowly, turning to L. "L, do you think we could meet up with Tabby sometime in tomorrow?"

"Not if you're going to do like last time."

"I heard that!" She stopped fumbling with her stockings and stood up, getting out a pen and piece of paper.

"I don't care." L replied, looking at Raito. He sighed at the look he was being given and gave in. "Tell her to be at the Hama Rikyu Park."

"Is the Hama Rikyu Park fine?" Raito asked her, looking hopeful.

"It's kind of far… but, yeah… which station do I get off at?"

"Shinbashi." Raito replied, hearing the scribble of the pen against the paper.

"OK. I know where we're talking about… it's about a 10 minute walk, so… about 3?"

"Yeah." He brushed L's hand away as the childish 18 year old tugged at his jacket, pointing at the screen. "So, I'll see you then?"

"Yeah." Tabitha responded, sounding sad. "I guess I'll talk to you then."

'Yes." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye." They said together, hanging up their phones. Raito turned his chair around and watched as L pointed to the screen. "What is it, L?"

"Look! They're selling chocolate flavored condoms! We need to _buy some_!" Raito looked at L wide eyed and in shock, with partial disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked side by side, trying to hide their cuffs, binding them to each other. Raito looked around for his girlfriend, who would be the one who didn't fit in with the crowd. He looked by the water and saw Tabby standing there, her hair standing out. He walked a bit faster, dragging L behind him. "Tabby!"

"Raito!" She shouted, running over and throwing her arms around him. "Raito! I haven't seen you in a while!" She kissed him and he smiled, happy to finally see her in what felt like forever.

"I know." He kissed her back and they broke their embrace as L approached.

"That.. Hurt…" He replied, grabbing his bony wrist and flicking it up and down. "Why did you have to run so fast to see her?"

"Just shut it." The fourteen year old commanded, lacing her hands with his and the two walked over to a nearby bench. They sat down and L stood up behind them, completely bored. As the two lovers talked about whatever it is they talked about, he played with the ants that were marching up the tree. Soon after he began, Raito turned around and hit him.

"Stop playing with my hair!" He shouted. L looked taken aback.

"I am not touching your hair."

"Then who is?" L just shrugged and Raito turned back around, rolling his eyes. After a few more seconds, her turned back around and came face to face with Ryuuku. "Eh…"

"What's wrong baby?" Tabitha asked, looking at L, but could see he wasn't looking at him. "Raito…"

"It's… nothing…" He turned back around.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." L said, leaning over Raito's head and looking at him upside down. Raito hit him and the insomniac stood up. "That hurt…" He pulled a Hershey's kiss out of his pocket and unwrapped it.

"Heh heh heh." Ryuuku chuckled, flicking Raito's ear. "You thought you could just get away from me like that, eh?" Raito shook his head.

"Raito, baby, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Tabby." Raito replied, looking mad at the pond and the buildings in the background.

"You came here to see your little girlfriend, I see. Well, Raito-kun, guess what?" He stood up and stood behind Tabitha. Raito looked up at him and Tabitha confusedly looked back at him.

"What?" He shook his head.

"I am going to write her name down ---"

"No!" Raito shrieked, standing up, jerking L towards him. L caught himself on the bench and looked up.

"What the hell?" Tabitha and L said together, looking at Raito funny.

"Why not, Raito-kun?" Ryuuku asked, smirking.

"Don't… don't hurt her!" Raito cried out, coming closer to Tabby. He tripped up, falling on her, and they tumbled to the ground, causing L to fall over the bench. Ryuuku backed up and stood over them. As Raito sat up, his notebook fell out, and Tabby grabbed it, handing it back. Raito stared at her and looked down, sighing. As the two stood up, Tabby turned around, and saw Ryuuku.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell backwards against Raito and he caught her. L scratched his head in confusion and sighed.

"They're on drugs…" He said to himself, watching Tabitha cling to Raito and then they fell on the bench.

"That's Ryuuku." He whispered.

"Hello, Tabitha-san." Ryuuku greeted, smiling at her. "I'm Ryuuku, Raito's shinigami. He thought that he could just get rid of me, so I am taking matters into my own hands."

"Shi…" her voice failed her and he nodded, looking up at Ryuuku. "Shini…gami?"

"Yep." Ryuuku neared the two.

"What the hell? Shinigami?" L asked, walking on the other side of the bench. "Shinigami don't exist!"

"Let him touch the book." Ryuuku demanded. "Let him see for himself that I am nothing but real."

"I'll explain later." Raito whispered in her ear, standing up and helping her up. "We're leaving."

"No, you aren't." Ryuuku replied, grabbing Tabitha's wrist and pulling her back. "I'm keeping this one." As Tabitha squirmed, she kicked her foot up in the air, causing it to hit Raito's hands, knocking the book out of them. L picked it up and saw Ryuuku.

"Do what…?" He lost his voice as well, dropping the notebook. He stared terrified up at the thing. He was really tall with spiky hair, blue skin, along with long arms and legs and chain-linked bones and skulls on his belt and hands. "You're a--"

"Shinigami." Ryuuku finished. He placed his hands on his hips. "It's about time." Tabitha tried to jerk her hand away.

"Eww! Get away from me! Let me _go_!"She commanded. Ryuuku smirked and let her go, making her trip up backwards and fall into the tree. She grabbed her head, tearing up, and looked at Ryuuku. "Damn it…"

"You're all so pathetic." Ryuuku giggled. "Humans are both interesting and pathetic." Someone ran through him and walked over to Tabitha.

"Are you OK, ma'am?" The man asked, holding out his hand. Raito walked up and took Tabitha's hand, helping her up.

"She's fine." Raito said for her, looking at the man, and smiling. "She just lost her balance." Tabitha played along and he sat her down on the bench. "I told you, ever since you hurt you ankle, you don't need to be wearing those gigantic Mary Jane's…" She nodded, holding out her foot, and Raito kneeled down, taking it off. The man walked off, seeing that she was alright.

"Nice cover." She whispered when the man had left ear shot. Raito looked up and she smiled. "Whatever it is, it always works." Raito smiled back up at her and slipped her shoe back on, getting up and kissing her forehead.

"Now. On with this business…" Ryuuku continued, snatching the notebook off of the ground from in front of L, who was still completely frozen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never thought--" L began, completely dumbfounded about the whole thing. He had always thought that shinigami were just made up. How could there be an actual death god? How could he be wrong…?

"Well, you thought wrong." Ryuuku snapped, tilting his head to the side. "You always want to be right. I know who you are. I know that you don't want anyone to know your real name. Now you and I both know." L stared speechless.

_How did he find out? _L thought, sitting down on the bench, fixing to lose complete control over his legs. _How could he have figured it out? Nobody knows my name… _Just then, Ryuuku snatched Tabitha up again and jumped in the tree.

"Let me go! Put me down!" She shouted. People were giving the young teenager strange looks as she squirmed around. As they scooted away, soon the entire park became scarce of it's population. Raito looked up at the two, unsure of what to say or do.

"L, hurry! Help me think of something!" He pleaded.

"That means that I was right…" L said aloud to himself, putting his forehead in his hand.

"L, forget about that! Just hurry!"

"That means that I was _right_." He emphasized, looking up gleefully at Raito. "I was _right _about you being Kira, wasn't I?"

"That doesn't matter right now, L, just --"

"I was _right_!" He smirked up at Raito evilly and childishly. "You are the one who has been killing off all of those criminals. You are the one that wants to win. You are the one who is called Kira." Raito glared at him.

"I don't care about that right now. Just--"

"Well, I do! I knew that justice would prevail!"

"Dude… do you have any idea how fruity you look?" Ryuuku asked, trying to lighten the mood. L sneered at him.

"Do you have any idea how ugly you look?"

"Actually, I don't. I can't ever see myself in the mirror." Ryuuku smirked. L snarled at him and turned to Raito, putting his hands on his hips and pointing at him.

"I'm going to have you arrested."

"For what? Trying to save my girlfriend?"

"No, for being Kira."

"You have no proof that I am Kira!"

"Just stop arguing, Raito." Tabitha said lowly, looking down at him from the tree. "Just go on and go. I'll get out of this myself."

"What do you mean? I'm not Kira! I --"

"Go, Raito. I need you to listen to him. He is the law. Just _go._"

"But, Tabby, what about your drugs? I am the trafficker! If you don't have those, then --"

"Dammit, _go_, Raito!" She shouted, piercing the low tone and echoing through the trees. "Just go. I'll be fine."

"Tabby…" Raito pouted. He looked up at her sadly. She looked back. "Ryuuku, don't hurt her."

"Oh I won't." He replied, lowering his head to lick her face. A look of pure disgust covered it and she trembled in his grasp. Raito looked at L.

"If he hurts her, I swear to God--"

"If he hurts her, you aren't doing anything to me." L responded, grabbing Raito's arms and handcuffing them. "It's completely up to that thing whether or not he hurts her."

"I know, but I'm going with you now not because I'm Kira, but because she wants me to." He looked back up at the tree and Ryuuku spread his giant blue wings. "I'll kill you if you harm her in the slightest."

"Uh, whatever." Ryuuku replied, setting off. "Good luck with that."

"I'll be fine, Raito." Tabitha said. Raito looked up saddened as he watched his girlfriend fly off and then himself be taken away by Ryuuzaki in handcuffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Raito sat down in the car, looking out the window. He watched as the buildings flashed by his eye sight and he saw many happy people out on the streets, walking freely. As they slowed to a stop, Raito saw a black haired girl in Lolita clothes and a brown haired guy that was taller in a pair of slacks and a tee shirt. They hugged and kissed each other, causing Raito to turn on his side and face the other window.

He sighed, gravity pulling him back as the car lunged into motion. He sniffed, trying to not cry, and L turned around from the front seat.

"Are you going to cry?" L interrogated, smirking at him. "Huh, sissy boy?" He hit Watari's arm and Watari slammed on the brakes, sending Raito against the driver's seat. Raito let out a grunt and stared at L with blurred vision.

"I'm not going to cry." Raito argued. L smiled and sat back in his seat right. Raito's look still lingered and L looked in the rear view mirror, rearranging it so that he could see Raito clearly. Raito sat back up and leaned against the leather seats. L smiled into the mirror, his eyes with dark circles staring endlessly at Raito.

"You sure do look it." L replied, not blinking. He didn't break his eye contact to unwrap a Hershey's kiss and eat it.

"I… I am not going to cry, Ryuuzaki…" Raito retorted, a single tear falling from his eye. L giggled.

"Sure doesn't look like you're winning. You look plum miserable. Are you missing your little girlfriend?" Raito shook his head.

"I'm just worried about her." Another tear fell.

"You're such a fucking baby!" L cried out, turning around and hitting Raito. "How the hell can you be worried about some slut such as herself and not be worried about the near future! You are going to be _executed _within the next few hours!"

"Not until my baby is safe from that death god."

Ryuuku sat opened his giant arms, letting Tabitha fall to the ground. She screamed slightly, and then called out in pain as her ankle set uneasily, twisting to the side and popping. She held herself up on her arms and tried to not cry from the pain and Ryuuku landed.

"Where the hell are we?" She questioned, looking up at the blue giant.

"Limbo." Ryuuku replied, looking around. "A cliff in limbo."

"A cliff in limbo?" Tabitha repeated, looking around and wiping her eyes. She leaned against a nearby rock, positioning herself somewhat comfortably. "Isn't that--"

"The place between Heaven and hell, yes it is." Ryuuku finished. Tabitha's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at her ankle.

"Can you tell me what all is going on? Why I've been taken hostage like this and why Raito is with L in _handcuffs_?" Ryuuku looked at her with his bright yellow and black eyes widened.

"I can't tell you… but I could show you." He stated, putting on a weird and twisted smile. "I can give you my eyes."

"Give me your eyes?" Tabitha asked. She looked confused, trying to make a decision. "If you gave me your eyes… I could see every reason why?"

"Not only that. You would know everything." Ryuuku gave her a very reassuring look and she sighed.

"I don't know…" She thought, tugging at her skirt some to straighten it out. She looked back up at him and he had turned completely around to face her.

"If you did it, what harm would it do to try to find out? It's against the Laws of Limbo for me to tell you exactly what's going on, but we're allowed to give humans our eyes so that they may see." He smiled again very fragilely and she looked up at him, eager to know the truth.

"Ryuuku…" She whispered, hinting a smile. "give me your eyes." Ryuuku smiled a full mouthed smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

There was a blinding blue light that shone and there was a burning sensation on her head. She felt Ryuuku grab her head and pull her closer and just as she felt something heavy leave her body, the light disappeared and her eyes readjusted. She closed them and then opened them, blinking twice, and she could see, but with weirder colors. They seemed somewhat inverted.

"You have my eyes now." Ryuuku snickered, smiling evilly. Tabitha looked up at him as if she had done something wrong. "Half of your life now belongs to me."

"What?" She gasped. Ryuuku laughed and she began to tear up. "Half of my life…?"

"Whenever a human being takes shinigami eyes, that person loses half of their life span." She looked dumbfounded and she slumped down, lowering her head.

"Half of my life is gone…" She whispered. She looked up and her tears rolled down her cheeks. "and for what? Am I just some foolish puppet? Am I to be toyed with like that? Fooled?"

"Stop sounding as if it's the end of the world! You had a good few years in you! Now, it's just reduced by half." Ryuuku walked over to the ledge of the cliff and pointed. "Just look at all the shinigami down there." Tabitha crawled over after kicking off her Mary Jane's and peered over the edge.

"There are… so many!"

"Yep." Ryuuku nodded, looking at her. "Those are many shinigami, although, there are a lot more than this small population." She looked back at him and frowned.

"I don't see anything else different…My knowledge" She said depressingly. "hasn't increased." Ryuuku chuckled and leaned back, putting his hand over his eyes.

"You are just so clueless." Ryuuku laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"I _lied _to you, can't you tell?"

"No-not really… I wonder hope not."

"Well, I did. The shinigami eyes just decrease your life by half and then gives it to me. I can take them back. Although, there's a little guarantee I can get them back because it will half the half of your life, leaving you with only one fourth of your original lifespan, and I can't tell you how much you have left. If you're already over an eighth of your original lifespan, then I can't get the eyes back and you die at he fourth of your age." Blankly, she stared and was very confused.

"OK… so you're saying that if I cross my elbow over my arm, lock hands, reach between my legs, that's the fastest way to get to my ass?" She replied sarcastically. Ryuuku grew angry and slapped her.

"You smart ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

Raito was tossed into the cell and he grunted as he tried to balance himself. He tumbled to the ground and sighed, tears falling on right after the other now. He wasn't worried about his future; he was scared for hers. She had always told him that she would probably be dead had she never met him. She also said that she would probably kill others just to make up for the loss… what would happen once he was executed?

Just the mere thoughts of the possibilities were enough to tear him apart and break him up completely. He leaned against the wall and looked at the solid floor, tears having blurred his vision long ago. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, tossing it over his head and bending over, picking it up with his teeth.

Raito let his black, leather bound wallet fall open in his lap and the fourth and fifth picture shown. The fourth (on the left) was of the two hugging on his birthday and the fifth (on the right) was one that L had snapped of the two in the middle of a long kiss. He sniffled and broke down, his genius mind clouded with her, preventing him from forming a plan.

He felt something brush his shoulder and he looked at it, seeing a blue cloth sweep over it. He looked up at the shinigami Ryuuku towering over him. Ryuuku smirked down at him.

"Oh, boy, am I having fun with your girlfriend."

"Don't you hurt her!" Raito shouted, his lips trembling as he spoke, causing his words to vibrate. "Don't you dare to fucking hurt her!"

"Oh, feisty, much!" Ryuuku squealed, smiling at Raito half ways. "Calm down, kid, I ain't hurting her!"

"Where's she at?" Raito replied calmly, breathing roughly.

"She's in Limbo, and I said calm down! Not sound like you just got done having sex with her!" Raito looked shocked.

"How would you know what we sound like?"

"Oh, you thought when I went away that I went away?" He asked. He giggled like a school girl and clapped his hands twice, bending down to the same level with Raito. "I have watched the two of you screw so hard, the fluids in _me _went sour."

"You… sick bastard." Raito screamed. His stomach didn't settle to easily and he shook it off. He looked at Ryuuku, who still wore his twisted smile. "How is she?"

"Half dead." Raito's expression went blank and he went partially pale. "Well, I didn't do anything. She was asking me if I would tell her what all was going on and I suggested the eye offer."

"You told her that she would be able to understand if she _switched eyes with you_?" Raito asked. Ryuuku nodded.

"She took the bait… so now, she's got an eighth of her original life span." As Ryuuku explained this, L walked up and grabbed the bars.

"How's your stay going?"

"Miserable."

"Well, I am here to make your life a bit more miserable." He held up a small television and turned the volume up.

**_"We're here, live, in downtown Tokyo where a young teenager is causing major havoc in the central parts! She got out of a car and shot up a laundry mat, walking out into the streets and shooting at the pedestrians on the sidewalks. Could this be Kira?" _**a news woman reported, sounding panicky. Raito squinted his eyes, looking at a close up picture of the suspect. **_"The suspected teenager is Tabitha Vegliacich, a young American teenager who is here in Japan on a foreign exchange. We will have more on this story as--"_** There was a loud scream and the woman dropped her microphone. Many other people's screams could be heard and the gun shots were fired.

"What the hell… did you do?" Raito asked, looking up at Ryuuku. A sweat drop formed on his head and he smiled nervously.

"Well, uh.. I kinda forgot to mention that we passed through the demon spirit world on the way over here… I ordered something there and picked it up on the way over here." He held out a half eaten hamburger. "It's from McDonald's?" Raito growled at him and looked at the TV screen. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun. She just got possessed when I entered. They usually go away after a few days…"

"Yeah, well, in a few days, she'll be dead at this pace!" Raito looked down at his wallet's contained pictures and he closed his eyes, a tear or two falling again. "Come on, Raito Yagami, _think_!"

All that crossed his mind was how she would say what lengths she would go to because of him. He didn't know whether or not this was a truth, but he knew that he didn't want his girlfriend going around killing people! He looked pleadingly up at L.

"L, please… please let me go see if I can change her mind! _PLEASE_!" Raito begged. L shook his head.

"What good will it do? She's already a mass murderer for everyone's she's killed already. It'll make no difference." L replied. Ryuuku stood up.

"C'mon, _Lawrence_! Let Raito-kun go out there and try to change that bitch's mind!" Ryuuku reasoned. L widened his eyes and gaped at the blue giant, completely distraught.

"How did you… how on earth did you… find…" L choked out. He was utterly confused and shocked. Ryuuku used his booger and his birdie fingers, pointing at his eyes.

"Shinigami vision, dipstick." Ryuuku answered. "I can see what your name is and how much longer you have left to live." L dropped the portable and backed up into the cell opposite Raito's. He was on the verge of tears due to total bolt from the blue.

"I thought… I thought you were _lying_.. I was 97.62 percent that you were _lying_!"

"Well, I wasn't." He pointed to Raito. "Thanks to him, I can't say your last name, although I do see it very well. I'll be killed if I tell anyone your name, but I just spoke out, so… it has no effect." He smiled and hoisted Raito to his feet, breaking the chain that joined the handcuffs together. Raito brought his arms to the front of himself, exercising the freedom he had now.

"Thanks, Ryuuku." He said, turning to L. "Now, Ryuuzaki, I swear that I will come back once I have her. As long as she's not hurt, I could die as many times as needed." L sighed, unlocking the cell.

"I might as well… I'd do pretty much anything now, the mood I'm in… damn you, Ryuuku…" He nonchalantly opened the cell door wide open and Raito and Ryuuku left casually. When the left through the emergency exit, Raito started off at a run, followed right behind by the flying Ryuuku. They had to make it downtown before they were too late.


	6. Chapter 6

There were people running all over the place, trying to take cover from the suspected Kira. A small group came running from around a corner, and as they were turning, a select few fell down, having been shot in the back. They lay in the street, dying, and Tabby came running around the corner.

"Who the hell are you?" Tabby asked, glaring at him and cocking the gun in her hands. She kept it down at her side after examining how he was unarmed.

"What're you doing?" Raito asked, trying to remain calm. He softened his look and shook his head, nearing tears again. "Why are you killing these people, Tabby?"

"Why am I…?" Tabby asked, drawing a complete blank. She laughed monosyllabic for a few seconds and then she laughed like a maniac. "Why am I killing these people? Ha ha! You have some nerve!"

"I wanna know." Raito responded, looking down. "I wanna know why the Tabby I know is killing these people."

"I am killing these people…" She said, holding the gun up and aiming at him. "for the simple joy of killing." Ryuuku interfered and stepped in front of Raito.

"Yoshiro! Stop it!" Ryuuku shouted. "What's gone is lost now! I didn't know that was you, otherwise I would have stopped you long ago!" Tabitha grew attentive and stood straight up, looking alert.

"Ry… Ryuuku?" She asked, pulling the gun back down to her side. "Is that Shinigami _Ryuuku_?"

"Yeah." Ryuuku answered, smiling at her. "Yoshiro, I need you to stop. I need you to just quit this possessing and killing! When you were a human, it was OK, but that was when you were alive!"

"Hold on a second…" Raito interrupted. "You're telling me that Yoshiro Miyazuchi, the mass murderer from the early 80's, is possessing my _girlfriend_?" Ryuuku nodded. "Hold on, man, that is messed up…"

"Heh. So you know me then?" Yoshiro put Tabitha's right hand on her hip and stuck her hip out. "And this body belongs to your girlfriend, eh? Not too shabby, kid…"

"Argh! You stop that _right now_!" Raito commanded, growing angered with Yoshiro. "I don't need you feeling out my girlfriend's body like that! Control or not!" Yoshiro smirked and pulled up the skirt and petticoat.

"She looks like she is ready to strip, wearing these thigh highs!" Yoshiro popped the band and the garter against Tabitha's thigh. Raito blushed slightly and looked up at Ryuuku.

"Do something, dude…" He demanded in a hushed whisper. Ryuuku looked down.

"Like what, Mr. Genius?" Raito shrugged and Yoshiro started to reach into Tabby's shirt, when Raito picked a rock off of the ground and threw it at him.

"Stop touching Tabitha's body inappropriately!" He screamed, the rock hitting Yoshiro in the head. He grabbed his head and held up the gun.

"You bastard." He shot at Raito but it hit Ryuuku.

"Stop it, Yoshiro!" Ryuuku instructed. Tabitha's body formed a light yellow glow for an outline and a sort of mist left her mouth, forming something in front of her. She fell to the ground and the demon of Yoshiro Miyazuchi stood there. He was tall like Ryuuku, but he was gold and black with what looked like shredded bandages hanging off of his body. He smiled as he stood there and put both hands on his hips. Raito ran over to Tabitha and tried to hug her. Yoshiro held out his arm and pushed him back, knocking him to the ground.

"No. You don't touch a demon possessed child until he or she has awaken." Yoshiro replied, looking at him with a caveat look. "The very skin on her bones will turn to ash and she will turn into dust, leaving only her spirit, which will turn into a demon. That's what happened to me." He looked down at her. "She'll be half alright shortly."

Raito looked longingly and apologetically at his girlfriend, beginning to cry with remorse about ever having touched the DEATH NOTE. Yet, had he never touched the DEATH NOTE… he would have never met Tabitha on that day… The one that occurred only 8 and a half months earlier.

He remembered it like it were yesterday. He was awaiting Raye Penber, when Tabitha had accidentally bumped into him. She blushed, apologizing, and then from that moment on, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was just so simple, it was complicated. He started to talk to her and get to know her, and ever since, they've been going out. Her friend Shelby also had a DEATH NOTE and the shinigami Remmu. He trembled and saw her tighten her fist, moving and lifting herself up so she was supported by her arms.

"Ra… Raito?" She asked, looking up at him sleepily. He smiled, crawling over to her. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her close and kissing her as she rested her temple against his shoulder. He squeezed her. "That hurts." She passed out and turned into complete ash and dust. Raito stared down into his bare arms and looked terrified.

"I told you…" Yoshiro scolded, lowering his head. "Now, you're girlfriend's going to become a demon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Raito sat up in his bed and sighed. He wished it could have all been a terrible dream, but Tabby still wasn't home. She was dust that had blown away with the wind. He looked over at a picture of them on their bedside and he started to cry. Once again of many.

He missed her so bad since she had disappeared right there in the middle of the street. How was it that he finally exorcised her of her demon, and just as he could hold her, she disappeared into thin air? He wanted to push his sadness from his heart, but the scene still replay in his head.

"Raito!" L shouted from the computer room. Raito pulled on a tee shirt and walked in, rubbing his eyes. He looked and saw L, looking in total surprise up at Ryuuku and someone else beside him. Raito stared at the shorter one beside Ryuuku.

That someone had short black hair and a silver half-face plate that covered her left part of her forehead and her eye and cheek. She was wearing a black dress that was partially shredded as if she had gotten into a fight. She had very pale skin and you could almost see through her she was so thin.

"Raito." The voice was multi-voiced, but one voice rang out through them all -- Tabitha's. He stared and she looked down. "It's me, Raito." He neared her and tried to bring a smile about his face.

"Tabby?" She nodded.

"I… I had to come see you…" She looked up at him. "I'm ashamed… I'm ashamed, Raito. I don't want to be in this form. But…" She looked back down. "I can't help it."

"No. Don't be ashamed. You're still as beautiful as ever." He replied, running his fingers through her short hair. She shook her head. "Yes you are. How can you say that?" He pulled he closer and she laid limp in his arms, resting her face against his shoulder, her piercing green eyes staring over them like a peeping tom through a window.

"All I am now…" She whispered. "is what it is that God wishes me to be." Raito squeezed her and she brought her frail arms up around his back. He kissed her head and nuzzled his against hers, weeping silently. "I just had to come see you."

"I have missed you in the little time you were gone." She nodded and stepped back from him. She sighed and looked up at him in a sorry sense.

"You do know that you can prevent her from becoming a full demon." Ryuuku implied, looking very solemn about the whole deal. "That, I can tell you."

"I know." He held his hand out some and Tabitha grabbed it, smiling at him. "I've got some thinking that needs to be done." He smiled back. "I promise I will have you back to normal if it's the very last thing I do." She clutched her hand tightly around his and lunged in forward to give him a kiss, but just as their lips met, she turned into a glittery body outline and fell to the floor. Raito looked down and saw as the glitter disappeared into thin air and L whistled, making Raito turn around and snarl at him. "You smart ass!"

"What?" L questioned, shrugging his shoulders. "Jeez…" He looked at Raito angrily and sat down in the chair. "While we have time to talk, let's talk about this whole deal thingy."

"What 'deal thingy'?" Raito asked, folding his arms. L placed his hands on his knees, biting on his thumb again.

"Well, about you having a DEATH NOTE and all… please explain everything."

"I might as well…" Raito, sighed. He began to explain everything about how he found the notebook and all of that (if you've read the story, then you know what I'm talking about. If not, message me, and I'll get to explaining.). L stared at him and nodded slowly. "You understand now?"

"I think." L replied. "I'm almost 100 percent positive that I understand." He looked down into his cup of tea, which was being soaked up by the sugar cubes. "But, _you _understand that it gave you no right to just kill people off."

"Look, L…" Raito growled, putting his face in his right hand. "I don't really want to talk about it. I will be executed whenever I get my girlfriend back to normal, alright? Just, please, I beg you… let me be free until I can get her back alive." He looked up and L nodded.

"Alright." L responded. "But this is _only _because you bought me those chocolate flavored condoms."


	8. Chapter 8

Tabitha stood in line between two other deceased and she slowly trudged forward as the line progressed. She could hear everyone's silence ringing out, but the only sound that pierced the silence was the voice of the ticket officer and the demons-to-be in front of her and the rest of them. This was just to get a ticket.

Tabitha approached the window. She was the smallest out of all of the persons waiting in line. As she stood at the window, fixing to say her name, the ticket officer smiled at her.

"Hey, you're pretty sexy looking." He said, trying to sound bad with his deep voice. She just examined him and smiled half ways. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Tabitha Vegliacich." She replied, trying not to be rude. "And, not to sound mean or anything, but you need to watch how you talk to others. I don't appreciate people calling me sugar."

"Get used to it." He handed her a thick piece of paper with the number 001549327 on it and he pointed to a door, smacking her butt as she walked by. She leered at him but he paid her no heed. She entered through the door and there stood four tall monster-like creatures who looked burnt and skinned up.

"To become an official demon, you must follow the process." The first one said, his voice deeper than the ticket officer's. She swallowed, completely freaked out by what was going on. She kept thinking to herself, _This is the spirit world.. It can't hurt, can it? _As she took a step near them, the second one grabbed her up by her wrists. The third put something over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and the fourth stripped her of her clothing.

"Now, time to get to work for the ordeals."

Raito sat back, looking up as Ryuuku twiddled his thumbs, sitting on Raito's side of the bed. Raito was laid back on Tabby's side of the bed, looking from Ryuuku up to the ceiling fan, watching it turn and turn. Ryuuku looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for --"

"Whatever you say now, Ryuuku, isn't going to change what already has happened. Don't waste your breath." Raito snapped, folding his arms around Tabby's hugging pillow and looking out of the window. "I just need to figure out a way to bring her back before it's too late."

"coughYouneedtocoughdestorythecoughdam bookcoughcoughwheezenotebookandgetcoughyourmemoriesgaspcough erasedcoughcough" Ryuuku responded, trying to not make it obvious what he was saying. Raito looked up.

"You can't tell me directly, so you told me like that…" Raito smiled. "That's an excellent idea! But…" He looked over at a picture of Tabitha and frowned. "What about remembering her?" Ryuuku shrugged.

"Completely up to the department of memories and thoughts. They may or may not want you two together. You have to remember that the two of you were brought together by that notebook. It can break you apart too."

"I know." Raito grabbed the picture and studied her features and hugged the picture tight. "I so know." He pulled it away. "But, I'd be willing to give up everything just so she could be happy." Raito stood up and grabbed the notebook from his desk drawer. He grabbed it and put his jacket on, placing it inside of that. "C'mon, Ryuuku, we're going for a walk."

They walked into a nearby set of woods that were close to the Hama Rikyu Park. Raito brought a match and a lighter along with him and they stopped in the center of the wooded area. Raito kneeled over, setting the notebook and some leaves together and, after pouring the lighter fluid over them, tossed a match on the pile.

"Ryuuku, I want to forget about everything that involves this notebook. I am doing this for the sake of Tabitha and her only." Ryuuku nodded and the next thing Raito knew, everything had went black.

Tabitha was dangling naked, her wrists bound by a tight wire that had cut into her skin and blood was dripping down the sides. She was close to unconsciousness when she felt something heavy being lifted from her body. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. She moved somewhat and her wrists felt relieved. She was set down gently by something. What it was, she didn't know.

She could careless whether or not if she were naked. She walked towards a bright light that shone golden and she soon saw Raito. She approached without hesitation and could see that he was naked as well. He untied her wires and grabbed her hands tightly, meeting her in the middle for a passionate embrace.

The two hugged and the light turned into darkness, the ground starting to quake. She clung to him, full of fear, and shook.

"Raito, I'm scared." She cried out. He held her. "I'm scared of what's going to happen."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her head to reassure her that everything was OK. There was a loud rumbling sound and the two were separated. Raito pulled one way, Tabitha another, they called out, but the other's voice grew distant. After a while, the quaking stopped and Raito lifted himself from the rubble.

"Tabitha." He whispered, looking around. "Tabitha!" He jumped onto a pile of debris and started to search through it, desperately trying to find her. A man with spiky black hair stepped out. He, however, wasn't naked, but wearing a long black rope and cape. He was holding Tabitha, who was scratched up.

"Here she is, Raito." The voice sounded familiar. Raito looked at him as he was handed Tabitha. Raito clung to her and watched as the man looked at her sympathetically.

"Who are you?" Raito asked. The man looked at him and smiled an all too familiar smile.

"You humans are so interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Tabby?" Shelby asked, looking at the Lolita to her right prance-walking. Tabitha walked fast paced, due to a reaction of too much sweetness in her system, also known as a sugar high. She turned around to look at Shelby and glare at her annoyingly, when, just as she stuck her tongue out, she ran into someone.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" She cried. A tall young man with brown hair wearing a tan jacket and white shirt turned around and looked down at her curiously. She blushed as she said, "Excuse me."

"Oh, it's quite alright." He replied, smiling at her. Shelby stopped ahead of her as she stood there. "I'm sorry for standing in your way."

"N-n-no! I should have been more caref-ful, I m-mean, I was getting told by my friend th-that I need to slow down, that I wa-was in such a hurry and that I-I was going to bump int-to someone and look where I'm at n-now!" She said really fast and nervously. The man smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Please, calm down. You're much too pretty to be so nervous around me." He responded. "My name is Raito Yagami."

"Tabitha Vegliacich."

"It's very nice to meet you, Vegliacich-san." He bowed slightly and she did the same.

"Likewise!" He smiled at her.

"Well, I must go catch up with someone. See you around!" He waved to her and walked off in the opposite direction. She smiled and waved, catching up with Shelby and Genz.

"What was that all about?" Shelby asked. Tabitha just shrugged and they went into a store.

After messing around in some random stores, the two teens decided to go into Starbucks and get a drink and something sweet. As they stood in line, Tabitha looked up at the menu, when she saw Raito in the corner of her eye. He was looking over at her and she stopped to turn to look. She just smiled and waved, him doing the same back.

Once they had ordered, the two sat down and talked for a bit. They were just doing the normal chit chat thing, when Raito came up. He pulled up a chair and joined their conversation, but once Shelby went to the bathroom, he started to talk to Tabitha to get to know her a bit better.

By the end of the entire lunch period, they had already gotten to know each other pretty well. They had just become good friends like that!

"Well, I think I need to be heading home!" Raito said, standing and stretching.

"OK. Well, it was nice meeting you." Tabitha replied, shaking his hand. As she pulled her hand from his, she noticed a sheet of paper. He walked off after biding her adieu, leaving the two Lolis by themselves. She unfolded the sheet of paper and saw that it had his number on it. She looked up but didn't see his figure leaving anymore. She smiled softly and placed the paper in her apron pocket, keeping it until later that night.

Raito and Tabby grew more into a great relationship, soon becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. As they got to know the other more, they became really close. Eventually, they got to a point where they were inseparable and finally, Raito popped the question 4 years later on her 18th birthday. This goes to show how true and real this love is… on either path, mass murderer Kira or not, they still found each other.

Some will live…

Some will die…

Some will change…


End file.
